Ze Sorrento Escape
| KeyAuthor = Gargantua }}ze_Sorrento_Escape is a Zombie Escape map created by Roger Gargantua and is the original version of which many variants have been made such as ze_Sorrento_Escape_2011 and ze_Sorrento_Resonate. It is themed on an Italy-styled environment much like ze_Licciana_Escape. To date it is known as one of the more iconic zombie escape maps and is considered to be one of the pioneers in the genre. It appears in and . Overview Players start in the village near the coast and have to make their way onto the pier. There are 3 main routes that will bring you to different destinations depending on which one you choose: *The usual route is through the village until you reach the gates of the pier that will be openend after a few set periodes of time. *Taking the first ladder (on the right) can bring early players on a secret boat after climbing the roofs and will instantly be brought to the piers where 2 rescue boats are awaiting. If you're too late for the boat you'll have to take the usual route by descending the roofs and going to the gates. *Another route is through an underground passage that will lead you straight onto the docks where the gates are. Defending the gates until the players are on the rescue boats is mandatory for survival. Once the boats leave and at least one human remains on it, the zombies will be wiped and victory assured. Keep in mind that trespassing the water is impossible as it results in an instant death. Development ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Final version without any known bugs. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Final version without any known bugs (Unofficial port). Map specifications * Custom textures * 5 Alternative routes Tactics The map starts at one spawn location: The players can take 3 ways: *the ladder way, you must climb the ladder (plant), go up the boxes then go to the balcony and break the wooden door to go to the secret boat (not a secret because all know it location). *the grids's way, you must go at the left (don't take the ladder), and break the 3 grids to go to the wooden deck, activate the lever and when the secret boat arrive jump on it. *the tunnel way,(not the way to take) you go to the right and you break the wooden door, then enter in the tunnel, and you will break about 10 grids, after go out with the ladder. Now this is the time to the cover: *SERVER WITHOUT SMOKEGRENADE: cover 60 seconds, zombie shall not pass, after the 1st door open, continue to cover 30 seconds and you can go to the escape boat. *SERVER WITH SMOKEGRENADE: Very simple, you don't have to cover a lot, wait until the boat leave, launch a smokegrenade and jump on the boat. Notes *In the ladder way, the zombie can cut you when you jump to the little tunnel to go to the secret boat (after this is a carnage and zombies will win the round). *The water is not trespassable as it result in instant death for both humans and zombies. Trivia *The map is based on the coastal town Sorrento near Napoli, located in Italy. The design however is based upon a coastal town in Holland, named Scheveningen.http://css.gamebanana.com/maps/52105 References Media Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Gargantua